Ambient air cooling (also known as air-side economizers) has been proposed to reduce data center power consumption. In any locale where outdoor ambient temperatures below freezing are anticipated, an antifreeze solution (typically glycol-based) is required within the coolant loop that is exposed to the ambient environment, so as to avoid freeze-up if the loop circulation stops for any reason. This antifreeze solution is not as effective in thermal transport as water alone, with the degree of ineffectiveness varying depending on the exact character of the devices putting heat into the coolant loop. This lower efficiency can be significant when attempting to allow for ambient air cooling at high ambient temperatures, adding cost and complexity to the systems being cooled with the coolant loop.